dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Irving
} |name = Irving |image = Irving_image.jpg |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Magier |family = |quests = Herkunftsgeschichte Magier Der zerbrochene Zirkel Der Arl von Redcliffe (Origins) (optional) Eine ungewöhnliche Gelehrte (optional) |location = Turm des Zirkels |title = Erster Verzauberer |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Zerrissen Heroes of Dragon Age |affiliation = Zirkel der Magi}} Irving ist der Erste Verzauberer von Ferelden und damit Oberhaupt des Zirkels der Magi dort. Hintergrund Irving ist ein vertrauenswürdiger, großmütiger Mann, der auch von Templer-Kommandant Greagoir hoch geschätzt wird. Wynne und Irving begegnen sich mit tiefem Respekt einander gegenüber. Die drei sind ungefähr gleich alt und sie alle verbindet eine lange Freundschaft, die bis zu ihrer Jugend zurückreicht. Dieses Band der Freundschaft wird als Grund gesehen, warum sie den Zirkel bis zur Verderbnis so erfolgreich führen konnten. Irving wurde nach Erstem Verzauberer Remille in 9:10, Drachen, selbst Erster Verzauberer. Er sagt jedoch, dass seine Künste der Magie bestenfalls mittelmäßig sind. Dies ist wahrscheinlich ehrlich gemeinte Bescheidenheit, die jedoch einer Grundlage entbehrt. Irving ist ein hervorragender Zauberer, der auch diversen Dämonen widersteht. Irving ist, wie auch Greagoir, nachsichtig. Irving hat jedoch ein so gutes Herz, dass viele sagen, dass die Krise am Turm des Zirkels von Ferelden durch seine Milde den Magiern gegenüber ausgelöst wurde. Andere nehmen ihn in Schutz, indem sie sagen, dass die Magier lediglich die Gunst der Stunde des Chaos der Verderbnis und des Bürgerkriegs ausnutzten. Dragon Age: Origins Herkunftsgeschichte Magier Als Erster Verzauberer hat Irving die Aufgabe, abzuschätzen, wann ein Magierschüler für die Läuterung bereit ist. Wählt der Spieler für den Wächter die Herkunft des Magiers, beginnt die Geschichte in der Kammer der Läuterung, um die Läuterung zu durchlaufen. Irving ist ebenso wie der Templer-Kommandant Greagoir anwesend und erklärt dem Protagonisten, was ihm bevorsteht. Nachdem der angehende Wächter die Läuterung erfolgreich absolviert hat, wird er zu Irving gerufen, um seinen Gast Duncan, den Wächterkommandanten von Ferelden, in dessen Gemächer zu begleiten. Als er bei Irving ankommt, ist dieser gerade in ein Streitgespräch mit Greagoir verwickelt, in dem es darum geht, ob der königlichen Armee mehr Magier zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollten. Etwas später erfährt der angehende Wächter, dass der Magierschüler Jowan besänftigt werden soll und seine Flucht plant. Konfrontiert er Irving damit, gibt dieser zu, dass Jowans Besänftigung vorgesehen ist, da dieser sich der Blutmagie zugewandt hat. Auch weiß Irving über Jowans heimliche Liebschaft zur Schwesternschülerin Lily Bescheid. Der Wächter hat nun die Möglichkeit, Irving von dem Fluchtversuch zu erzählen. Egal, ob man Irving darüber informiert oder nicht, unterstützt der angehende Wächter Jowan und Lily dabei, Jowans Phylakterion zu zerstören, damit Jowan fliehen kann. Sobald der angehende Wächter hinterher aus dem Keller des Turms kommt, warten allerdings Irving, Greagoir und weitere Templer auf die Gruppe. Hat der Magier Irving von Jowans Plan erzählt, bedankt er sich nun dafür. Verschwieg man es ihm aber, zeigt er sich über den Protagonisten enttäuscht. Nachdem Jowan alle überwältigt hat und geflohen ist, verlässt der angehende Wächter unter der Obhut Duncans den Zirkel, um einer Verhaftung zu entgehen. Der zerbrochene Zirkel Als der Wächter zum Zirkel reist, um die Unterstützung der Magier im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut einzufordern, stellt er fest, dass der Turm unter der Kontrolle von Dämonen und Abscheulichkeiten ist. Der Templer-Kommandant will das Recht der Auflösung durchsetzen und wartet auf Verstärkung. Der Wächter kann nun erreichen, dass Greagoir von der Auflösung absieht, allerdings wird dieser das nur unter der Bedingung tun, dass Irving leibhaftig vor ihm steht und bezeugt, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle ist. Alternativ kann man für Greagoir auch die Auflösung eigenhändig durchführen. thumb|250pxDer Wächter findet Irving in der Kammer der Läuterung, wo er mitansehen muss, wie die Abscheulichkeit Uldred, die für das Chaos im Turm verantwortlich ist, einen Magier nach dem anderen in eine weitere Abscheulichkeit verwandelt. Es kommt zum Kampf gegen Uldred und sollte der Wächter dabei verabsäumen, die Litanei von Adralla gegen ihn einzusetzen, kann es passieren, dass Irving in eine Abscheulichkeit verwandelt wird und getötet werden muss. Auch stirbt Irving, wenn der Wächter die Auflösung durchführt. Nachdem der Wächter Uldred und seine Schergen getötet hat, kann er Irving zu Greagoir bringen, welcher den Zirkel dann wieder für kontrolliert erklärt. In diesem Fall sagt Irving dem Wächter seine Unterstützung gegen die Dunkle Brut zu. Sollte der Wächter allerdings Cullen als neuen Templer-Kommandanten unterstützen, übernimmt dieser das Kommando über die Templer und Irving wird gemeinsam mit den anderen überlebenden Magiern inhaftiert. Der Arl von Redcliffe (Origins) Der Wächter braucht Hilfe, um ein von einem Dämon besessenes Kind zu retten. Der Wächter kann Irving um Hilfe bitten, wenn die Quest "Der zerbrochene Zirkel" beendet ist und Irving Erster Verzauberer und nicht eingesperrt ist. In diesem Fall reist Irving mit einer Gruppe Magier nach Redcliffe, um dort ein Portal ins Nichts zu öffnen. Ein einziger Magier kann hindurchgehen und dort den Dämon vernichten. Dabei ist es möglich, Irving ins Nichts zu schicken, allerdings nur, wenn der Wächter über eine hohe Überredungskunst verfügt. Im Nichts kann der Spieler erkennen, dass Irving über eine breite Palette äußerst mächtiger Zauber verfügt, wodurch seine Aussage, dass seine Zauber allenfalls durchschnittlich gut sind, tatsächlich als Bescheidenheit an falscher Stelle entlarvt wird. Hat der Wächter die Unterstützung der Magier errungen, erscheint Irving am Ende auf Fort Drakon und hilft mit, den Erzdämon zu besiegen. (nur PC) Epilog Dragon Age: Zerrissen Wissenswertes *Irving ist - unter bestimmten Umständen - für kurze Zeit einer der wenigen spielbaren Charaktere in Dragon Age: Origins, die nicht selbst Teil der Gruppe des Wächters sind. Galerie Harrowing2.jpg| Irving und Greagoir Quest AMageOfTheCircle.jpg|Greagoir, Duncan und Irving im Zirkel Irving HoDA.jpg|Irving in Heroes of Dragon Age en:Irving fr:Premier enchanteur Irving Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Turm des Zirkels Kategorie:Charaktere (Origins) Kategorie:Temporäre Begleiter Kategorie:Charaktere (Zerrissen) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Fereldener Kategorie:Mitglieder des Zirkels der Magi Kategorie:Abscheulichkeiten